fading angel
by silentLuna22
Summary: Sam has cancer. but she can't tell anyone. they hate her for a crime she didn't commit. she goes to the grave if her beloved sensei. Zenji, who died of a disease. though she didn't know that everyone who hated her was there. she sings 2 songs before she disappears for good. but after she dies, everything goes to hell. read to see what happens. story is better than the summary, srry


**don't own the songs, or transformers.**

 **there will a sequel to this story.**

* * *

Chapter 1: tears of a broken girl

Sam's pov

 _Slap_

 _Slap!_

 _Slap!_

 ** _SLAP!_**

Mom kept slapping me. Though, my cheeks went numb to the pain, along with the rest of my body. I came home limping, but Mom and Dad instantly thought I was selling my body. Neo was upstairs with Dad. I gotten into a fight with another kid when school was over. I won of course. I then went to practice at my local dojo. After that I went to visit the Autobots. However, they beat me into a bloody pulp for just defending myself. "You whore! How dare you even call yourself my daughter?! I have had it! Get out! Take everything you have and get out! I don't want you here defiling my son!" Mom screamed at me as she threw everything she could at arm's reach. The pain in my heart hurt slightly. Their words didn't hurt anymore. I went upstairs and packed everything I could carry. I took my dairy and went downstairs. I left the house and headed to the school. I talked to the receptionist, signed papers, and with that, I dropped out of high school. I then went to the one place that was a save heaven for me. To the one the one man who accepted me for me. Zenji Jones. The man who saw me as his equal. I fell in love with him. I didn't know if he felt the same. Once I reached his house, which was way out in the forest. I didn't take Bee because I knew that he would tell others where I was going. I didn't know what to do. I stood in front of the door. I sighed silently and knocked on the door. I waited for a few moments until the door opened to reveal a well-built man with long black hair. He looked at me and saw the bruises. "I dropped out of school. Mom kicked me out. I can't take it anymore." I said as my shoulders slumped. Zenji pulled me into the house and closed the door. He sat me on the door. "Will you tell me what happened?" He asked me and I explained how Jazz, one of the Autobots, died and how everyone started to treat me bad. How the neglection and beatings gotten worse. How I was attacked everyday and nearly raped. By the time I finished he was furious. I knew he wanted to go and kill everyone, but didn't. "You're staying with me and you are going to continue your training with me. Do you hear me?" Zenji asked as he grabbed me. I nodded at him. What we didn't know was what was to come the next few years.

* * *

Normal pov

Over the years, Sam and Zenji grew closer and closer. The bond of student and teacher became deeper. He taught her everything. His native language, play with instruments, how to fight with weapons, how to love. Sam in turned taught him how to cook, how to dance, how to clean and have fun. They went on missions. They saved lives, helped children and sang for people. Though after a very attack on Sam one day made Zenji confess his love to her. She confessed her love to him and that night they made love to each other. Sadly due to that attack, Sam is unable to have children. Though they did teach children their styles. They fell in love and got married. They lived happily together. However, Zenji was diagnosed with a deadly disease. He died on their wedding anniversary. Sam cried for days after she buried him. And with a broken heart, she continued to teach the children their styles. Though when she went to the doctor, she got a shock. The remains of her shattered heart was burned into thin air. She had cancer. How was she going tell the people who hurt her? Though she hated them as much as they hated her, she loved them just as much. She finished the children's training and closed the dojo. Sam now sat in the house she once shared with Zenji a few months after she found out that she had cancer. She was writing her dairy. She knew she was going to die today. It pained her to know this. But she didn't care. She just had to get her last thoughts down and to her old home. She was crying. Pain and fear. it was all that she felt. Sam stopped and wiped away the tears. She looked around the house. Sam smiled sadly. "It seems that this is my last run Zenji-Koi. I hope we find each other up there." Sam said as she looked up at the sky. Then she went back to writing.

* * *

The Witwicky and the Lancaster families went out to look for Sam. They soon came to a clearing. They couldn't help but stare at the beautiful clearing. they were soon followed be the Decepticons and the Autobots. sitting in the middle of the clearing was a marble grave stone. no one knew it belong too. they wondered who it belonged to. though they didn't know what would happen that day. that day. heaven would gain another angel. that day earth would lose a beautiful soul.

* * *

Sam's pov

 _'Dear dairy,_

 _I couldn't believe it. I have cancer. Even after I lost my hair I couldn't believe it. How was I going to tell mom and dad? How was I going to tell the Autobots? How was I gonna tell Neo? How am I gonna tell Miles and Theo? They all hate me! I couldn't tell them if they hate me! Damn it! Why?! Fate already taken everything from me! Now she wants my life! Haven't I suffered enough?! I know that I'm going to hell. I don't need everyone to point it out. I try not to break down in front of them. I try not to cry myself to sleep every night. Please, if there is a god out there, I'm begging you. Tell me what I did wrong. Tell me why I was born to such a hellish life. If I did something wrong, than I'm sorry. I'm sorry for living. I'm sorry for just being me. I'm sorry for loving the people who hate me regardless. I'm just sorry. To the Autobots, the Decepticons, Miles and Leo, my Mom and Dad, Neo… I love you. Thank you for at least standing to be near me when others couldn't. Mom thank you for giving birth to me. Dad thanks for just being my Dad. Neo thanks being my little brother. The Autobots, thanks for just being you. Bee, thanks for being my 1st car. The Decepticons, thank you for caring, for loving me in your own way, even though you didn't show it._

 _My last entry, Samantha James Witwicky.'_

* * *

I closed the book and got up. I opened the door and left the house. I ran to my old home. No one saw me as I snuck into the backyard. I jumped through the opened window of my old room. I waited and listened for anyone in the house. No one was home. I was the only one here. I looked around and a tear ran down my cheek. I sighed as I walked out the back door, rounded the house and walked down the path to the one place I found peace. The city began to fade and the forest started to appear. I walked deeper and deeper into the forest. After a few minutes, I came to a clearing with a gravestone in the middle. A bitter smile formed on my lips. Once I reached the marker I touched it. It read:

* * *

 _Here lies Zenji Jones._

 _A warrior…_

 _A lover…_

 _A teacher…_

 _A brother…_

 _A son…_

 _A husband…_

 _A mentor to all…_

* * *

"Sensei it seems that I'll be joining you wherever you are. Like I promised." I let out a bitter laugh as the wind blew. Though it sounded very broken to whoever was listening. I didn't notice that the Decepticons, the Autobots, Miles, Neo, Leo and the entire school was watching me. "It seems that you want me to sings. I will. Though this will be the last time. I'm dying sensei. I will no longer be among the living just like you." I said as the wind blew at my hoodie. "I have cancer sensei. I only have enough time for a 2 songs. You can choose whatever song you want me to sing." I said as I sat down next to his grave. The wind blew softly at me and I smile. "Just like to pick those songs Sensei." I said with a broken smile.

No one's pov

The hidden audience watched as the show began. Though it was being broadcast everywhere in different countries. Everyone in the world was watching as a guitar appeared in the broken girl's hands. They watched as she started to play a hauntingly beautiful melody. Then she started to sing in a beautiful voice.

* * *

 _'As a child you would wait  
and watch from far away.  
But you always knew that you'd be the one  
that work while they all play._

 _In youth you'd lay  
Awake at night and scheme  
of all the things that you would change,  
but it was just a dream!_

 _Here we are, don't turn away now,  
we are the warriors that built this town.  
Here we are, don't turn away now,  
we are the warriors that built this town  
from dust._

 _Will come  
When you'll have to rise  
above the best and prove yourself,  
your spirit never dies!_

 _Farewell, I've gone to take my throne above,  
but don't weep for me  
because this will be  
the labor of my love_

 _Here we are, don't turn away now,  
we are the warriors that built this town.  
Here we are, don't turn away now,  
we are the warriors that built this town  
from dust._

 _Here we are, don't turn away now,  
we are the warriors that built this town.  
Here we are, don't turn away now,  
we are the warriors that built this town  
from dust.'_

* * *

There were tears in their eyes. Then they noticed that he body was slowly started to dissolve into the air as Sam went into the next song. They cried in horror and started to run towards her, but time seemed slow in the clearing. It felt like they won't make it in time.

* * *

 _'So_ _here's the story bout a girl and boy who ever were so passionate  
Never showed embarrasment there never was comparison  
Compared to their relationship, cause they went so well together  
But sometimes they couldn't make their mind up like the Melbourne weather  
But they were perfect, yeah they were the best team  
Chilling in the bed sheets with lip stick on his left cheek  
From the kisses she was giving him man they're goofy  
Cuddling and snuggling as they would watch their movies  
One day she would get a text, then send back an sms, back  
He leaned over but she wouldn't let him see the messages  
He didn't really care he didn't really take notice  
Till she stood up and she said she had to go quick  
"was it something I've done? Please stay and talk to me"  
But she ignored the plea and said that she was forced to leave  
He said just "stay here? I promise I can make it right"  
She shook her head and left she didn't even say good bye_

 _CHORUS_

 _There's more than meets the eye, you're never gonna learn to forgive, to forget, to love again  
If you can't see there's more than meets the eye, take a step back and look in the reflection  
There's more, than meets, the eye_

 _VERSE TWO_

 _He tried to message her, he tried calling  
No matter he did, and she just ignored him_

 _He turned paranoid, he started losing it  
His heart was bruised and oozin man he was confused as shit  
He went to her house, hoping he could chat to her  
He'd do anything just hoping to hear back from her  
He walked up the stairs, straight into her room to see  
Her quickly turn off her computer screen  
So he started yelling out stuff like "I dont need this"  
I can't even look at you, I know that you're cheating  
I did everything you ever wanted, I can't believe you  
You're so see through, man I don't need you  
He said this sucks, now I give up  
Worst mistake of all was falling in love  
He said, "so whos the guy, I just really need an answer"  
She whipped away a tear and said "I'm sorry, I have cancer"_

 _CHORUS_

 _There's more than meets the eye, you're never gonna learn to forgive, to forget, to love again  
If you can't see there's more than meets the eye, take a step back and look in the reflection  
There's more, than meets, the eye_

 _VERSE 3_

 _His whole world turned upside down  
She's facing death she's on the front line now  
But she forgave him cause he loved her with all his heart  
But at that moments when his world began to fall apart  
He knew that shortly that she'd be facing heavens gates  
So just to make her smile he started talking bout a wedding date  
Cause he's in love with her, and she's in love with him  
It doesn't phase him that she has a couple months to live  
He said I want to make it clear to you  
From now, till the very end, I promise that I'm here for you  
She cried a thousand tears until she had no more left  
He whispered that he loved her as he kissed her on the forehead_

 _CHORUS_  
 _There's more than meets the eye, you're never gonna learn to forgive, to forget, to love again_  
 _If you can't see there's more than meets the eye, take a step back and look in the reflection_  
 _There's more, than meets, the eye.'_

* * *

As she sang the song, Sam began to disappear in the air. Just as Optimus and Bee were about to touch her, Sam gave a broken smile as sang the last words to the song and disappeared soon after. Judy and Ron started to cry and Neo started to cry and scream about how they should've treated better. Optimus just stood in place as Bee took off to take his anger out on something. Despite the fact that they tried to kill Sam many times in the past, the Decepticons came to care about the raven haired girl, though they will deny it to the day they die. The Witwicky family went home and saw the dairy. They read everything Sam wrote. Including her very last entry. It got different reactions. Judy went into a severe state of depression, Ron was sent to the mental hospital due to his shattered state of mind. Neo? He went into a fit of rage and broke everything in his room. He screamed, shouted and yelled for his older sister to come back. He wanted another chance to see her smiling face. He wanted to hug her, give her the love she so desperately needed. He then proceeded to go to Sam's room and sleep for the rest of the day and night. The book was given to the Autobots and they read it. Each of them went into a fit of rage. Bee and Optimus the clearing and cried for days on end. The Decepticons left the earth instantly after they read the book. Taking the book with them to keep it as a remembrance to the girl. They vowed to bring Sam back. They didn't want to believe that Sam was dead. They believed that she will one day come back.

* * *

Never once, did they noticed the angel watching with her lover hugging her from behind. The earth had just lost her fading angel. Nothing was ever the same on earth. Though the Witwicky and Lancaster families never knew that as they lived their lives, they were blessed with youth and immortality.

* * *

 _ **there, that's it**_

 _ **please review I like to know what you think**_


End file.
